Fire Emblem
by Nintendofan
Summary: Origional title huh? Follows the plot of the game, but will be good. Pg-13 later as sain enters story.


Greetings! This is my first fic I've decided to write in a while. My other fics weren't going anywhere, so I almost gave up on the whole concept. But, enough about my problems. Ok, this is based on the game Fire Emblem 7 the first to be in America! My fic will follow the plot and everything, I know that this is what a lot have people done, but I intend to do a good job on this concept for a change. (Just kidding, some of them have been good.) I'm going to add some stuff in hear and there, so it doesn't end up sucking. Well hope you enjoy. _Words in italics are thoughts, _unless they are used in the middle of a sentence to add accent to that word.

Prologue: Girl From the Plains

"Listen I told you, I haven't had work in 2 months. I don't have any money!" Exclaimed a young man, in a green cloak, with short black hair. "And I told you I don't care! Gimme whatever you got then!" The man started brandishing an axe. "Hmm, a brigand. Listen just go away, I don't have anything worth the effort, just let me go to Bulgar in peace." The young man started to walk away. "You, us Ganelon bandits don't let people go so easily." "Ganelon? Heh, you must be a puny little grunt then. If you want to fight, then so be it." The young man drew out a thin Emblem Blade.

"I thought tacticians stayed back and avoided any danger like little cowards!" "Brigand: a low ranking axe man with low skill, but decent attack, speed, and HP. No luck whatsoever. Hm, well I should win." "Enough talk! Die!" The brigand leapt high into the air, and came down with a powerful swipe. The tactician nimbly dodged it, and countered with a swipe at the brigand's chest. "Your low skill, and the fact that axes are often inferior to swords, makes this a too easy battle." As he finished this sentence he stabbed the brigand in the chest. But, the brigand didn't die instantly. "Cough, damnit blood. Fool, you think you know so much. Cough, cough, us Ganelon bandits never work alone. Come on out guys! Uggghhhh." "Aww, shit." Five more brigands appeared, blood and vengeance in their eyes. "You killed Fred! He was just a noob, but he was the son of the chief. Kill him, and bring his head to the boss!" "Odds of winning against 5 brigands. None. Cya!" With that the tactician ran off_. I need to get to the largest city in Sacrae._

"Get him!" Exclaimed the leader of the brigands. Running thru the overgrowth, gave the tactician a short lead. "Damnit he is getting away! You! Gimme that hand axe!" The brigand aimed, and thru the hand axe aiming at the tacticians head. It hit his leg. The tactician collapsed with a cry. "Quickly while his is injured! If he gets away, the boss will have our heads." The brigands quickly surrounded the tactician who was still staggering from the hand axe that caused a massive gash in his leg.

_Great I get to die here. At least I'll take some of them dow-, nah there are too many, and my leg is broken or worse._ "Bring it own you basterds." The brigands slowly circled the tactician, waiting for the right moment to strike. The leader charged head on while two others flanked him. The tactician attempted a parry, but the leader smacked his sword away and lunged with his axe, bringing the tactician down. The blow was bad but the tactician scrambled to his sword and leapt up stabbing one of the brigands. "This dumbass doesn't know when to go down." As the tactician eyed the leader, waiting for any movement, while one of the brigands aimed his hand axe.

"Come on, I can't run away, and I can barely move my sword arm now. What are you waiting for?" For a moment the confidence in the brigand's eyes flickered. Then the hand axe ripped across the tactician, slicing his back, shoulder and arm. For a moment the tactician didn't know what happened. _A hand axe, crap, oh god my shoulder… _Thru the blood and torn muscle, a patch of pure white bone was seen. The tactician fell like a rock after that.

The brigands eyed there prey, wondering whether to kill him, or let him suffer. "I say we chop off his head now." Said the hand axe brigand. "No, he is still conscious. Let him suffer till he passes out." Said the leader. In his head the tactician could scarcely hear anything said by his attackers. _The ringing in my ears, this feeling of emptiness. Gah, is this what death is? _Then just before he passed out, one of the brigands raised his axe for the kill. He could have sworn he heard a woman scream just before the darkness. _Ah, What a voice…_

_Am I dead? No, I'm alive. But how? _The tactician couldn't move a muscle, and couldn't even open his eyes. But, he realized that he was lying down on a bed and he could feel warmth of a fire nearby. _I'm in someone's house, but, oh no. What if the bandits brought me back just to torture me? Nah, I can feel that all my wounds have been dressed. That is a relief but, what will happen now? I must try to get up, or at least open my eyes._ With much effort the tactician rubbed his eyes, and was able to see.

"Oh good your awake, I thought you were recovering nicely. Are you ok?" Although he could barely see, he could still make out the vague image a young woman who was dressed as a nomad, with long blue hair, standing over him. "Cough, cough. Yes I should live. But tell me, who stopped those bandits? Cough, hack." Struggled the tactician. "Now is not the time, your still to weak to hear the whole story." Said the blue haired woman. "Please tell me, I at least have enough strength to listen." "Very well."

"I heard the sounds of fighting off in the distance. I was sure it was bandits attack another helpless merchant or something. But, as I caught up with them, I thought for sure the one they had attack was dead. I thought you were dead, lying on the ground, the bandits admiring their kill." The woman said scornfully. "Before I continue, can I at least know your name?" "Ah, of course, how rude of me to not give my name to my savior. Let me see, um, Mark. Yes, my name is Mark. Please I wish to your name as well." "Lyndis, but my friends call me Lyn. At least they used to." Lyn walked over to the fire place and restarted the fire. Her face exhibited signs of a deep sorrow. "Deep with fury I charged the bandits…

"Picking on more helpless merchants! You bandits sicken me!" Lyn leapt at the brigands, cleaving one in two before they even knew what had happened. She quickly deflected a hand axe and slew the second bandit. With the realization of what was going on the other to brigands regrouped and double teamed Lyn. "Little wench! This aren't no helpless merchant! He killed two of our men!" Both brigands charged toward Lyn. "Even better, now there are 4 less bandits. Soon to be 6 unless you run." Lyn parried one of the axmen into the other, then ran him through. "Damn this broad has some skill, I got to inform the boss." The brigand leapt to his feet, and ran off. "This isn't over wench!"

"Then I looked over the man who lied on the ground. I realized you were barely holding on, so I brought you back here Mark. I was very relieved to see that you are ok. Everyday more and more people are taken to those miserable bandits. At least I was able to save another person's life." Lyn then got up and smiled. "I must thank you in some way. Anything you wish I shall do. At least when I am well." Mark tried to get up off the bad, but failed and slumped back down. "You mustn't overexert your self. Please get some rest now."

Next Morning…

"Please Lyn tell me your story, where is your fam-, did you just hear something?" Mark limped to the window and saw 2 bandits coming across the plains. "Dang, Mark they must have followed me." Mark and Lyn both went outside, awaiting the bandits. "Listen Mark, I know you can't fight, let me handle them." "Wait Lyn, I won't be able to use a sword for a long time. Yet, I am a tactician by trade. The least I can do is help you that way." "Very well. Just stay back."

"Woman! You're the one that killed 3 of our men a week ago aren't you! And that tactician that took down two of our boys is with you!" Said a large brigand, possible the one known as _chief_, he had orange hair, and wore a green bandana. "I'm ready if you are Mark." "Ok, let them try to attack you, move to the plain and wait there. Their leader may not come, but we can deal with him later."

As Lyn waited in the forest, completely away of her surroundings, the stupid bandit charged in, but Lyn made the first move slicing him across the chest. The brigand, in his death-throws, attempted an attack, but Lyn dodged it and stuck him again. "Mark only the leader remains. What now?" "Lyn be careful, move to him but do not attack, let him come to you."

"You think you can challenge Batta the Beast?!" Batta lunged his axe, Lyn ducked trying to get a swipe at his side. Batta countered with a horizontal slice that caught Lyn in the shoulder. "Ahh. Mark, if I fall, run." Batta came at Lyn once more, this time for the kill. Lyn eyed Batta, his axe raised, fury in his eyes. SWOOSH! Lyn disappeared. Batta fell with three swift strikes. "Incredible, a critical hit with 1." Said Mark.

Mark quickly rushed to Lyn side. She stood there over Batta realizing now was the time. Fate had brought him here, and no they must go together. "Lyn, are you ok? You've got a bad wound on your shoulder, you should use a vulenary." "Listen Mark, thanks I don't think I would have survived without you here. Mark this is a sign. I have been waiting to leave here for a year now. And now that you're here, I know that this is the time to leave."

Night came on the plains, any signs of the battles that had taken place had vanished and tranquility came to all that lived there. Lyn was sitting by the fire and Mark was packing bags full of supplies. "Lyn I think we should ask your parents permission before we leave?" Mark knew the truth as soon as he saw Lyn's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't, sorry." "Mark, It isn't your fault. My father was the chief of our tribe, and we had lived happily together. We were attacked by bandits a year ago. Only a few survived. I tried to gather us all together, but they were so stubborn. They refused take any orders from a woman, even the daughter of the chief. Please Mark, I wish to leave this place." No objections came from Mark, and a minute later they left together neither knowing what was about to encounter them…

Well I guess that was a decent first chapter. Okay I need opinions on pairings, nothing yoai or too weird, like Erk & Viada, ughh. To get that out of my mind, please R&R, please give support for a pairing idea. Oh, hey the female tactician is called Rai right? Cuz she'll be in this later too.


End file.
